


第一课

by Icarus_6023



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_6023/pseuds/Icarus_6023
Summary: #赫女博，一辆各种意义上的教♂ 学♀车
Relationships: Doctor (Female)/Hellagur (Arknights)
Kudos: 22





	第一课

**Author's Note:**

> #赫女博，一辆各种意义上的教♂ 学♀车

**不管在这个难以理解的世界上是多么坎坷、多么愁闷，它仍然是美好的，我们毕竟都热望能成为幸福的人，彼此相爱。  
——蒲宁《阿尔谢尼耶夫的一生》**

**00.  
很少有人知道博士在罗德岛上最讨厌的房间是急救室。  
纵然罗德岛几乎拥有着整个泰拉最顶尖的医疗资源，被推进急救室的人生还几率较平均水平也只提高了几个百分点。**

**在那里，人命便不再由人决定；被推进急救室的一瞬间，上帝掷下了一颗骰子。**

01.  
原本不过是一次常规龙门外环围剿，在他们遇见了梅菲斯特的牧群之前。于是“剿灭”变成了“突袭”——和以往不同的是，这一次，罗德岛是被突袭的一方。  
即使在第一时间撤下了PRTS，改为了亲自指挥也只是勉强维持住了防线——银灰的左肩被狂暴投掷手击中，喀兰贸易董事长的白衬衫被染红了大半；能天使的铳已经过热，子弹射出的声音有气无力的在战场上回荡；连高台上的伊芙利特浑身上下也都布满了被源石碎片划开的伤口。

这还不是最糟糕的，博士咬着牙想，她带领着罗德岛连全盛时期的霜星都战胜过，梅菲斯特的牧群最多造成一些意外的损伤。  
可这也恰恰是问题所在，那是“她带领罗德岛”的前提下，而这个前提正在被挑战，被她自己。

她努力想忽略小腹愈演愈烈的疼痛，可那些疼痛仿佛寄生在了器官上的藤蔓植物，将带着尖刺的根纠缠进子宫里吸取着血液和气力，而经脉和枝叶却顺着神经席卷进大脑，把理智撕扯的纷纷扬扬。  
这也不是最糟糕的。

“博士，你还好吗？”身旁的阿米娅担忧的看着她，博士的脸比战场上任何一位干员的脸都要惨白。  
博士伸手揉了揉小兔子的头， “我没事，”她挤出来了一个难看的笑脸，从阿米娅的角度只看见博士挣扎的呲了呲牙，“让伊芙利特先撤下，下一波攻击她扛不住的。星熊恢复好了就去银灰右侧支......”

从天旋地转到视野全黑中间的一小段时间，足够让博士理清现在正发生着什么：  
如果这次作战以指挥者痛经晕倒在战场，而造成任何干员伤亡为结局的话，她余生就再也没有资格去指挥任何作战了。  
拒绝向宿命投降才是罗德岛，可她败了。她本应扛过去的，她必须扛过去，可她没有。  
她输给了自己。

并且在余生，她将永恒的重复这一失败，像被诸神惩罚的西西弗斯，无望的反抗，被迫向自己的身体妥协，然后在规律性疼痛的罅隙之间苟延残喘。  
这才是最糟糕的。

**02.  
博士做了一个漫长又诡异的梦。  
在梦里，断裂的肋骨从胸腔里狰狞的刺了出来，缓慢却不可阻挡的生长，最终纠缠成了一个带着血色的骨笼将她裹挟其中。  
一个腥臭、闷热的囚牢。**

**博士在梦里恍惚的想起了古籍中的典故：  
夏娃是由亚当的一段肋骨铸成的，从此男性少了一根肋骨。**

03.  
博士讨厌一切不能由理智和行动去解决的问题，比如随机的天灾，自然的死亡、比如不受控制的生理现象。

可人类生活中有一个永恒悖论：人是完全自由的，但同时又完全受制于法则。①  
很多事情并不交由人的主观选择，就比如她不能选择自己是先看见床头的吊瓶还是先看见靠在病床旁的赫拉格。  
赫拉格身上还有硝烟的气味，外套上干涸的血迹也没有清理，连向来一丝不苟的银发都略微有些凌乱。  
他看起来很疲惫。

“嗨，将军。”博士对自己的恋人打了个招呼：“介于我不知道现在的具体时间，早上好？”赫拉格企图说什么，被博士打断了：“后来战场情况怎么样？”她小心翼翼的追问。  
赫拉格把博士伸出去的手再重新塞回了被子里，仔细的掖好被角后，才不紧不慢的开口：“没有干员重伤或者死亡，不过塞雷娅女士的盾需要火神小姐花些时间调整。至于整合运动......”他停顿了一下，简短的解释到：“梅菲斯特的牧群短时间内不会再骚扰龙门了。”

博士长长的嘘了一口气。端详着赫拉格的脸色，她那颗刚放下的心又晃晃悠悠的悬了起来。  
头顶的白炽灯打在了赫拉格英挺的眉骨上，在他的脸上打下一小片晦暗的阴影。博士看不清他的表情，只能看见赫拉格嘴角维持在一个平直僵硬的弧度。浑身上下都是冷的。  
赫拉格生气了，这并不常见。

诸神是奇怪的，不仅仅人们的邪恶会成为神祇鞭打他们的工具，人们的良善、温柔、仁慈和深情也会被神祇用来毁灭他们。  
人类趋利避害的本能会让他们割舍掉那些伤害他们的东西，可赫拉格没有。这正是赫拉格成为赫拉格的原因——温柔是他灵魂的一部分。  
赫拉格几乎不会愤怒，甚至奈音对阿撒兹勒的背叛也只是让他叹息和担忧——对奈音的担忧。可是现在他生气了。

博士咬了咬嘴唇，又伸出手去小心翼翼的碰了碰赫拉格的手：“我这是输的什么？”  
赫拉格抬眼看了看吊瓶上的标签，吐了三个字：“布洛芬。”按住了挣扎着想起身的博士，再一次把博士伸出去的手塞回了被子里：“你先好好休息。”他皱着眉头补了一句。

“没必要这么夸张......，”博士讪讪的笑了笑：“别紧张。”她带着一点撒娇的口气向赫拉格求和。  
”‘夸张’？“赫拉格像是被这两个字刺痛了，终于侧过身正视着博士，口气严肃的让人害怕：”这就是你在月经期间连续熬夜、过量摄入咖啡因并且隐瞒身体不适上战场的理由？”  
博士缩在被窝了眨了眨眼睛。

两个人沉默着对视了很久，最终赫拉格的语气先软了下来：“已经半夜，好好休息吧。”他问：“还疼吗？"  
博士摇了摇头。“你呢？伤的严重吗？”下巴冲赫拉格的左侧点了点，“手臂上的绷带，我看见了。”  
将军看着她，嘴角弯出了一个不易察觉的弧度。”已经愈合了。“他说。  
博士闻到了傍晚白桦林的气味，然后一个温热的问落在了她的额头。

”晚安，博士。“

**04.  
在赫拉格刚登上罗德岛的时候，没人会想到他和博士最终会走到一起，甚至包括故事中心的两位主角。**

**那是很平常的一天，罗德岛停靠在一个小型独立城邦的港口，进行日常的补给和感染者救助，博士也下船随意的逛了逛。赫拉格远远看见她走向路旁一个衣衫褴褛的萨卡兹孩子，半蹲下身，平视着那个孩子，握住他的瘦弱的胳膊温柔的笑着说了些什么，然后把大半天购物的战果塞到了他怀里。  
那天博士难得脱去了她一身厚重的防护服便装出了门，混在人群中像是最平凡普通不过的年轻人，可在人潮汹涌的街道里，阳光只落在了她身上。**

**这就是一切的开始。**

**当天晚上赫拉格问博士：罗德岛对抗的究竟是什么。  
博士看向浩瀚无边的海面，没有丝毫犹豫的回答了他：  
矿石病不过是黑暗下的小小的缩影，我们的敌人是这片大陆上一切的不公、歧视和偏见。**

**这就是赫拉格现在对博士如此生气的原因。**

05.  
“完了，赫拉格好像还在生气。”难得有空去食堂坐下好好吃一顿饭，博士丧着脸对煌哭诉：“怎么办？我连负荆请罪都不值得该背哪根荆条。”

煌塞着满嘴的土豆，在桌子对面冲博士翻了个白眼。她费力咽下嘴里的事物：“还记得上次你给我抱怨完了之后我开的赌局吗？所有人都下注的‘你和将军不会分手’，我赔了个精光，连着偷了三个月的饭卡。”  
又喝了一口汤之后，煌补了一句：“而且你是不知道，当时将军赶到战场看见你晕在一边......”她看向天花板回忆着当时的情形。  
“......哇，哦。”罗德岛的精英干员最终放弃了用词语去形容那幅战争画面：“那是我第一次同情梅菲斯特的牧群。”  
“不过，当将军知道你是因为痛经晕倒之后，脸色更精彩了。”煌补上了一句：“所以你倒也没说错，他真的挺生气。”  
“凯尔希已经帮你调好班了，这周六晚上和周日，你们都没有工作安排。”黑发的大猫从博士的碗里顺走了最后一块兽肉：“不用谢。”

博士面无表情的看着她：“我错怪暗锁了，原来之前三个月的饭卡都是你偷的。”  
煌：“......”

周五，当博士结束完当天的工作时，已经接近深夜了。  
她想了想，决定去碰碰运气。自从上次在医护室之后，她和赫拉格已经一周多没见过面了。

博士蹑手蹑脚走到赫拉格房门前，轻轻的敲了三下。她不知道自己在紧张什么，可是手心里全是湿漉漉的汗。  
在她第三次调整自己呼吸的时候，房门打开了，赫拉格在门后冲她点了点头：“等你很久了，博士。”  
“你知道我会来？”博士有点尴尬，赫拉格显然已经等了她一整晚。  
“凯尔希女士告诉我你今晚不会有其他安排。”

赫拉格的房间并不算大，但却十分整洁有序。博士熟门熟路的走到房间一角的沙发上坐下，抱着沙发上唯一黄色抱枕，把脸埋进去深深的吸了一口气。天知道她在这个沙发上和赫拉格一起看过多少作战录像带。  
而且，天地良心，他们真的就只在一起看过作战录像带。

”其实你有事的话可以直接来找我的。“她舒服的缩在沙发一角，看向赫拉格。  
赫拉格走了过来，端坐在了沙发的另一边。博士也就像只猫科动物一样凑了过去，靠在了赫拉格的肩上。  
赫拉格没有推开她，这是一个好迹象，她在心里给自己打气。

“我更希望你主动来找我。”赫拉格轻轻的叹了一口气：“虽然你看起来不太乐意。”他意有所指的瞄了瞄博士死死捏住的抱枕角。  
“谁让你这么难哄.......”博士低着头小声抱怨，说完，她抬头看着赫拉格认真的问：“所以可以告诉我，你到底在生气什么吗？”

“你真的不知道？”  
博士攥着抱枕往沙发深处缩了缩：“大概知道，”她底气不足的补了一句：“但是我觉得那没什么好生气的。”  
赫拉格挑了挑眉：“比如？”

“我下次不会再在生理期乱折腾了。”  
“这是一部分原因，但不是最重要的。”

“指挥作战途中晕倒太不负责任了？”  
赫拉格沉默了两秒：“你是这样想的吗？”他问。  
博士大半张脸都缩在抱枕后面，声音传出来小小的、闷闷的：“我不知道。”她说：“这又不是我能决定的，它就是......会痛啊。”

“生成女性又不是我能决定的。”  
如果不是夜晚隔绝了嘈杂的喧闹，即使是赫拉格也很可能听漏这句话。

他慢慢的把脸靠在博士的头上，鼻尖刚好对上她柔顺的黑发。赫拉格闻到了博士身上特有的气味，带着雨露的青草香气，在体温的烘烤下渗出一丝甜，柔和、清新的女性气味。  
以往这个味道总是让他安心平静，可现在他突然有些心疼。

“你觉得我会因为这个生气吗？”他环过手臂，把博士拥在怀里。  
“那你在生气什么？”

“罗德岛的敌人是什么？”赫拉格再一次问出了这个问题。  
“不公，歧视和偏见。”博士回答的仍然没有犹豫。  
“包括对女性的偏见？”  
“包括对女性的偏见，罗德岛上可是女性干员占多数呢。”

博士说完这句话之后就愣住了，她皱着眉头努力的思考着什么。赫拉格并不着急，伸出手轻柔的抚摸着博士的头发，耐心的等待着。  
他的博士足够聪明去弄明白问题出在哪里。

“我没有歧视女性的意思，”博士皱着眉一字一顿努力的说着：“我只是......这是一个事实，我是女性，女性会来姨妈，会痛经，痛经会影响工作。”  
“所以女性会影响工作？”赫拉格顺着她的逻辑说了下去。"顺便说一句，你应该知道，不愿意直接说‘月经’两个字也是月经羞耻的一种形式。“  
博士：......

“我没有月经羞耻......这是，文化差异。”博士梗着脖子反驳。“不过我倒从来没有想过，我是说，罗德岛上这么多女性干员。其他干员我不太清楚，但是女性战斗干员们好像......从来没有考虑过这个问题，她们都像男人一样在战场上战斗。”  
赫拉格不赞同的摇了摇：“恕我直言，博士，炎国的性教育原称不上‘文化差异’，你们在这一片几乎是空白。”

“你认为什么是对女性的歧视？"赫拉格问。  
“唔，因为对方是女性，就觉得她应该相夫教子，就觉得她一定不如男性聪明、强健、成功，她就一定爱慕虚荣、娇气、情绪化.....”博士皱了皱鼻子：“你如果要例子我可以给你举上三天三夜，还全都是亲身经历。”  
她紧紧搂着抱枕在赫拉格怀里躺了下来，头枕在了赫拉格的大腿上，看着他笑了：“但是在我手下吃过败仗的男性指挥官至少可以绕罗德岛两圈。”博士说这句话的时候语气里是藏不住的小小骄傲。

赫拉格也跟着笑了，他伸出手放在博士的脸旁，用大拇指轻轻的抚摸她柔软的脸颊。  
人类真是一种奇怪的生物，赫拉格想，这么瘦弱的躯体里却蕴藏着能够撼动整座大陆的力量，漂亮的面庞后面也能有着常人难以匹敌的智慧。  
皮囊是来自上帝的荒诞，没人会想要把自由强大的灵魂禁锢在礼教森严之中。

常年执剑的手，指腹和手掌上都有一层厚厚的茧，在柔软细腻的皮肤上划过带着奇妙的触感。博士没忍住，握住那只手，在宽大的手掌上用脸蹭了蹭。

赫拉格组织了一下语言才缓缓开口：“你刚刚举的那些例子里，有一些是刻板印象，有一些却是事实。比如女性因为生理构造上的差异，在相同的情况下的确很可能不如男性更有力量。这和你刚刚提到的‘女性会有生理期’都是既定的事实。”

赫拉格低头认真的看着博士，金黄的眼睛在月色里淌着光：“真正的性别歧视，并不是一个人被贴上了‘女性’的标签，标签只代表着一个事实。  
真正的性别歧视，是将两个事实强行联系在一起，理所当然的认为里面存在着某种因果关系，然后从实然层面推出应然结论，并将其推广在所有人身上，认为拥有着这类标签的人都’应该‘符合某一条行为准则。这就是歧视和偏见了。

他弯下腰，在博士的嘴角亲了亲：“看来你其实是明白这个道理的：女性不只是鲜花、柔弱和甜腻的奶油。  
她们是由钢铁、是努力认真与自我奉献做成的，不惧任何挑战，女性的本质就是这样。  
是由毅力，还有仁慈做成的，不怕跌倒受伤，勇敢面对痛击，是勇气与紧握的拳头做成的，是独立与技巧做成的，热情洋溢也饱含尊严。女性的本质比石头还要坚硬，力量比火焰还要炽热，热爱自由也受人尊敬，懂得自律也富有成果。这才是女性的本质。②”

博士享受完一个带着松木气息的亲吻后开了口：“可是痛经的确会影响工作，这是一个事实。”  
“先纠正你之前的一个小错误，罗德岛的女性们从来不是’像男性一样在战斗‘。她们都用女性、用自己的方式活跃在战场上。  
至于痛经，没有受它影响固然值得庆幸，可大部分女性仍然受到它的困扰。如果影响不大尚且可以忽略，但是无法被忽略，就应该寻求帮助。无论是请假休息舒缓还是别的手段，它不能，也不应该成为折磨你的工具。”说最后一句话的时候，赫拉格的语气严肃了起来。

博士惊讶的睁大了眼睛：“这就是你生气的原因？”  
赫拉格点了点头：“无论怎样，你都不应该硬扛着。"他心疼的抚摸着博士的脸颊。  
“可是我不能随便放假，或者你去和整合运动商量商量？”博士冲他撇了撇嘴。  
“或许我们有成功率更高一点的手段，据我所知，罗德岛内就有部分女性会服用避孕药来阻断经期。这对身体无害，甚至还有一些好处。不过，如果你有其他打算的话，我们可再做讨论。”  
说最后一句话的时候，赫拉格笑的狡黠。

博士听懂了这句话背后的意思，脸唰的一下涨的通红。  
“你怎么知道罗德岛里有女性会服用避孕药？”她结结巴巴的问，很努力的让自己的声音听上去很尖刻。  
赫拉格有些好笑博士的关注点：“因为我向凯尔希女士咨询了怎么解决痛经的问题，她告诉我的。”他挑了挑眉毛。

端详着博士变幻莫测的脸色，赫拉格得出结论：“看来第一个问题解决了，那我们进入下一个问题。”

“什么问题？”  
“性。”

博士不知道自己怎么做到的把一个字说出结巴，但是她就是做到了。  
她费力的咽下口水，面红耳赤的问：“性？”

“对，性。”赫拉格回答的很平静：  
“我之前一直以为你不愿意在我这里留宿是单纯的对这方面不感兴趣，但是现在我有了其他的猜测。  
'月经羞耻’的本质是你憎恶自己‘女性’身份，你要知道，憎恶是一个永恒的消极力量：从情感方面考虑，憎恶意味着一种官能的萎缩和退化，它消灭一切，唯留自己。这不应该。  
我希望你能够完全的接受自己，接受女性的自己，正视它的痛苦也接受它的欢愉，它们都是你的一部分。”

”所以?“博士的声音在抖。

赫拉格拉起她的一只手，细细地亲吻着指尖。破天荒的，赫拉格在紧张，他小心翼翼的问：“你愿意吗？和我。”  
博士只可能比他更紧张，她甚至不太确定自己的心脏是跳的过快还是根本就不跳了。

赫拉格再一次亲吻上路的时候博士闻到了他身上沐浴露的味道。  
这是一场对本能的精心谋划，她在赫拉格铺开的温柔中无所遁形。

世人盛传罗德岛的博士是冷静自持的神明，其实不然。  
传言中的神明只是将自己的欲望装订成一本做工精良的书，按照目录分门别类收纳整齐，以供她必要时检索，居高临下又不为所动的阅读。  
比如对过往经历的困惑无助，比如对整合运动的深恶痛绝，再比如——  
博士翻开新的一页，密密麻麻的内容自书中喷涌而出钻进她的身体，沿着鲜红的动脉血涌动到身体尽头的每一处。  
她只来得及看见一双金色的眼睛，月光毫不吝啬赋予这双眼睛以厚重的温柔，像浠沥的小雨，像一个动人心魄的梦。

她不能不动容。

**06.  
赫拉格很少往回看，过去对他而言是是一块打翻的肮脏颜料盘，夹杂着悔恨、谎言、背叛和血的一团晦暗混沌的光影。  
可他时常想起一个年轻人。**

**当时赫拉格被两位警察挟持着从监狱走向受审法庭，在长长的、昏暗的过道里等候受审。脚踝上的镣铐在水泥地上划过，在窄小的过道里响起了冰冷的金属碰撞声响。银色的长发被污渍和汗水郁结成团，乱糟糟的垂在脸颊旁，长期的审讯让他虚弱苍白的像一个即将消散的幽灵。  
在帝国对立面，没有将军，所有人都是阶下囚。**

**那个年轻人就站在过道尽头，当赫拉格带着手铐低头从他身旁走过时，那个年轻人庄重的脱帽向他致敬。  
“向您的坚持和坚韧致敬。”那个年轻人轻声说。**

**很久之后赫拉格才知道他的名字。彼时，阿撒兹勒的管理者在报纸的一角看到了这张只有一面之缘的脸，旁边写着他的名字，和一句简短的讣告。  
瓦西里·阿赫罗梅耶夫，日前被发现于自己家内自杀身亡。根据遗书显示，其自杀原因是拒绝承认当局对他的指控。  
他坚持不住了。**

**赫拉格过了很久才明白，一个人明白一个道理，和他/她将这个道理内化成自己的一部分，是完全两回事。**

**赫拉格不会让同样的事情再次发生。  
尤其是在博士身上。**

07.  
“所以，我要怎么做？”  
洗完澡出来后，博士紧张的问。

赫拉格的浴袍对她而言太过宽大，V型的领口下开到了胸口，露出了浅浅的乳沟，丝质的浴袍被双峰顶起了弧度，甚至可以浅浅的乳头顶立。发梢被沾湿了，发尖有一滴一滴的水滴落在肩上和胸前，在宽大的衣服上留下神色的痕迹。  
她是罗德岛的博士，在战场上叱诧风云，挥斥方遒，翻手间扭转乾坤颠倒战局。可现在，她站在赫拉格的床边，小小的一团，紧张羞赧的像入学第一天的新生。  
她用了赫拉格的沐浴露。

赫拉格被眼前这幅活色生香的场景刺激的噎住了。

抱起博士的时候她小小的惊呼了一声，赫拉格将她轻柔的放在床上，欺身压了上去，俯视着她。银色的长发垂在了博士的脸庞上，发尾扫的她有些发痒。博士伸出了手，将赫拉格的头发刨在了耳后，小心抚摸着他的脸，像是擦拭一件神赐的宝物。  
“你不需要做什么，”赫拉格吻了上去，温柔克制的品味着博士柔软的唇：“我希望你去感受，去享受它，剩下的交给我。”

他解开博士浴袍的衣带，浴袍下的身体身着无物，可以让赫拉格毫无阻碍的感受这具躯体，腰，小腹，后背，胸。  
那是独属于他的糖果，是沙漠里最珍贵的一汪清泉，冬日里的太阳，是他踽踽独行途中的依赖，是经年颠沛流离后的归宿。  
是他的信仰，他的信徒，他的光。  
他的博士。

赫拉格的抚摸很轻很浅，带着渴求和虔诚，但却在擦过的皮肤上落下火星。劈里啪啦的点燃全身。  
博士的心脏咚咚的跳着，血液在身体里加速，体温不断升高，她甚至能感受到鼓动的心脏在耳膜中的回响。  
太吵了，她想。

最后一片滑腻的丝绸从她的身体上剥离，冷空气欢快的亲吻着她的皮肤，在灼烧上又慷慨的添了一把火。  
然后赫拉格的动作停了下来，他屏住呼吸，毫不掩饰的看着博士赤裸的身体。

他突然想起了南极的茫茫雪原，这个世界上最后一个被发现的大陆，唯一没有人员定居的却也逃脱不了被戕害命运的白色土地。

平心而论，博士的身材并不算好。即使用泰拉大陆广为诟病的审美观念来评判，她仍然偏消瘦了一些。躺在床上时胸部只剩平平的一片，根根肋骨清晰可见。但最让赫拉格碍眼的，不是那些突出的骨骼。  
和赫拉格身上战斗留下的野蛮印记不同，博士身上的伤口明显是更精细的杰作——有人拿着手术刀在她的身体上划开了一道道细密的伤口。  
那些手术刀落在赫拉格的胸口，在他的心里激起一阵酸苦。

“现在后悔还来得及，我不会让你负责的。”赫拉格的凝视让博士很是紧张，她用一个玩笑来调节氛围。  
如果她的声音颤抖的补那么厉害的话，效果会更好。  
“谁干的？”赫拉格咬着牙问。

博士没有回答，但赫拉格知道答案。那答案藏在她手臂上常年挂着的点滴，医疗室的常客，成堆的药物之中，那答案藏在她消失在大陆上的那三年。  
博士从未提起过她的失踪，赫拉格也没有问过，这是他们独属的默契。  
但是现在他却忍不住回想，当他在切城的地下诊所救助一个又一个感染者的时候，或许不远的地下室里，冰冷的手术台上，又一把刀划开了博士的身体。  
他抓不住自己的呼吸。

博士的灵魂那么完美，但神明向来公允，所以她的身体并不。

赫拉格离开的她的唇，一路向下滑动，在一道道银白色的伤痕处停留：纤细的脖颈，深陷的锁骨，单薄的乳房。他张开嘴，将乳肉吸入口中，吮吸着乳尖，感受着它逐渐变的坚挺。  
他满意的听到了博士变得粗重急促的呼吸声。

他伸出手往下，摸到了一手的泥泞，博士湿透。  
“不错的反应。”他笑着说，博士能听见笑声在他的胸腔里共振。  
她用一个呜咽作为回答。

赫拉格并不着急着品味那一切快乐的源头，他用手指摩擦着穴口上方的一小处突起，一下又一下，缓慢却带着不可抗拒的力度。  
博士不受控制的剧烈颤抖了起来，喉咙里挤出了一声娇喘，随即又被她死死的咽了下去。

"女性的阴蒂和男性阴茎同源，其下有大量密集的神经组织，所以也是女性最为敏感的性部位，性快感的最主要来源。”赫拉格观察着博士的反应，解释到。  
他的声音暗哑，呼吸同样粗重且不稳，他在忍耐，等待着博士足够接纳他。

“我后悔了，你不是什么都不需要做。”他笑着伏下身，用嘴解放博士紧咬着的下唇，用舌头撬开她的双齿，缓慢的深入她的口腔，在温热里纠缠她的舌头，同时加快了手里刺激的频率。  
细碎的呻吟脱离了主人的束缚，从喉头涌了出来，穿过他们交缠的舌，紧贴的唇，洋洋散散的在空气里悦动。  
那是赫拉格听过的最美妙的乐章。

博士想抗拒，但她被理智钉死在十字架上的本能开始不受控的奔腾。人类原始的快感从赫拉格带着茧的指腹炸裂开，堆积在下体、后腰、背，最终在眼前爆开，带着镁光灯般炫目白光。她的身体的每一寸都在欢呼独立于理智的束缚，自由又激烈的颤动着。  
她想抗拒，但是她不想抗拒。

赫拉格顺势把一根手指插进了从未被人探索过的穴口，温软的内壁热情的迎接了他，毫无顾忌的向他展示自己的紧致和热度。他开始搅动手指，黏腻的水声代替了博士本人回应了他。  
赫拉格并不着急，即使他的阴茎硬的快要把裤子撑爆了，对于博士他永远有着足够的耐心。

博士无声的尖叫着，来势汹涌的快感几乎将她吞没。赫拉格的手指在她体内翻搅，弯曲，旋转，带起一阵分不清是尿意还是快感的酸涩将她堵死在床上。  
她看着赫拉格，这该死的黎博利居然仍然衣冠楚楚的趴在她身上。

博士咽下了一句粗口，支起身来抓住赫拉格啃咬着他的上唇，笨手笨脚的扒拉着他的上衣。她能感觉到赫拉格的嘴角在上扬，配合她脱去自己的衣物。

从各种意义上来讲赫拉格都有一个近乎完美的躯体。精壮宽阔的胸膛，收紧的窄腰，点缀着黑色结晶的标准倒梯形身体。  
时光和坎坷并没有太过为难这具躯体，它们伤害的是另一个无法被肉眼捕获的、更为珍贵的东西。

博士吻着赫拉格，学着他的样子向赫拉格下身摸去：这是两人的性事，不应该只她一人快乐。  
赫拉格轻轻拦住了博士的手：“还没扩张，博士，你会受伤的。”他缓缓的摇头，嘴唇划过嘴唇。  
博士在呼吸的间隙间挤出了一个啧声表示自己的不满，“你到底行不行？”她抬头看着赫拉格，语气里全是挑衅。

你看，年长的好处就是他永远不会因为年轻人狂妄的挑衅而触动。  
但也不是完全没有触动，赫拉格再次将手指刺进那处湿润的紧密时想，但不是现在。

在博士的耐心被消磨完之前，赫拉格的手指离开了她的身体里，她支起身坐了起来，听见了塑料纸撕开的声音。  
她爬向床尾，按住了赫拉格手上的避孕套，领着他坐回了床头，跪坐在他的膝盖处，扒下了他的内裤。

没人质疑过将军的尺寸，但博士亲眼看见时仍然会有隐隐的震惊感。  
紫红色的柱身没经过任何的触碰就已经直挺挺的硬了起来，青色的血管在上面苍虬，滚烫的龟头顶端有透明的液体渗出。  
博士凝视着这根庞然大物，深呼吸了三次，满脸纠结挣扎。  
她怀疑自己的嘴能不能张开到含进这根阴茎的地步，但她更需要努力的挑战着自己内心的防线，。  
她想让赫拉格也能快乐，在这个愿望面前她的任何坚持都毫无抵抗力。

赫拉格瞬间明白了她的心情，连同她的愿望和挣扎。他抱住了博士，翻过身将她压了回去。  
“如果你还没做好准备，就不要勉强。”他看进了博士的眼睛，为那双眼睛背后的深情而动容。  
“可是......”博士没说完的话连同着她的唇被赫拉格一起吃入了口中。

赫拉格的温柔和体贴是他的馈赠，但这并不代表着博士可以心安理得的接受。  
他们是平等的，每一方都值得酣畅的快乐，都值得去给予，值得被满足。

“这只是第一课，即使是你也不需要学的那么快。”赫拉格贴着她的嘴唇，声音近乎耳语：“如果你愿意，我们还有很多机会去学习如何取悦对方。”  
他捧着博士的脸，说话带出的气音落在了博士的口中：“用不同姿势，不同的道具，甚至不同的地点和时间。”

赫拉格轻轻放平博士，小心的调整着角度：“不过那都是以后，第一课的要义是，感受它。”  
带着胶质避孕套的阴茎在穴口周围蹭了蹭，缓缓的挤进了一头。

下身被填满入侵的感觉席卷了她，博士一瞬间以为自己的呼吸已经脱离她而去，她被沉入了大海深处。  
赫拉格也同样不好过，从未被开垦过的绵韧内里死死的绞住了他，挽留他，快感闪电般的席卷全身，可他不敢继续往前。  
“放轻松。”赫拉格的声音有些暗哑，他亲吻着博士的身体，用唇和舌安抚紧张绷紧的肌肉。  
那些温热的吻起了作用，甬道慢慢打开，赫拉格一寸一寸撑开了她，向深处推去，缓慢却不容置喙的碾过每一处细小的褶皱。

博士大口的呼吸着，可氧气并没有如愿灌进她的肺部。被攫取填满的感觉充斥着每一个角落，从下体到脑海，身体里勾勒出了赫拉格的形状。  
赫拉格看着她，博士的眼角被激出了眼泪，顺着流入了鬓发里，鲜红的嘴唇半张着，小小的舌头微微吐了出来，为身体里的呻吟声挪出一条通道。而她的下体，紧紧的含着自己，被填满到甚至塞不下一丝空气。  
这场面火辣到超出赫拉格生平所有的性幻想。

他抱着博士，开始抽动了起来。

博士有一瞬间以为自己身处风暴的大海中，肆虐的浪潮将她高高举起后虹吸力又拖着她坠向无边的深渊。  
腹腔中涌起的快感和渴求灌入她的口鼻，取代了氧气浸入肺部，向身体四周蔓延开来，成为她赖以呼吸的源泉。海水拍打着她的皮肤，头皮因为过大的生物电流而抽紧，脚趾发麻蜷缩。  
她在无边的惊涛骇浪中找不到一个支撑点，只能求助于海上唯一的浮木。她紧紧的抱着那块浮木，像是流离失所的孩童攥住了唯一的归处。  
然而那块浮木只是将她托举到更高的顶峰，然后再同她一起快速下落。

她不需要依靠，她将自己完全交给了海洋。

赫拉格和博士在那最后却也是最凶猛的浪潮相遇，他们一起发出叹息，在浪潮的最顶端相拥、亲吻，仿佛那是世界上唯一有意义的事情。  
然后回落浪花将他们送到了岸边，微凉的海风吹过汗涔涔的身体

博士侧躺在床上，安静的看着身旁的赫拉格。银色和黑色的长发交织在一起。  
赫拉格也同样回望着她，他伸出手擦去博士眼角的泪珠，用指腹细细描摹着博士的脸庞，温婉的眉，纤长的睫毛，小巧的鼻梁，还有嘴唇。  
“感觉怎么样？”他问。  
博士懒洋洋的冲他眨了眨眼睛，笑了，张口咬着他的指尖：“我很期待下一次，教授。”她恶意的加重了最后两个字。

赫拉格接住了她的笑意，吻了回去。  
“我什么时候说过，这堂课结束了？”

END

①：《自深深处》王尔德  
②：Nike广告


End file.
